resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
United States Armed Forces
The United States Army is the main ground fighting force of the United States military. During the Chimeran invasion they attempted to liberate Britain from the Chimera, but at the cost of the entire 1st Ranger Regiment and the 3rd Ranger Regiment (with the notable exception of Nathan Hale), during Operation: Deliverance. Later on, they took part in the defense of the United States during its alien invasion. It is believed that the U.S. Army, along with most, if not all branches of the military, suffered very heavy casualties during this time. History Chimeran War soldiers fighting the Chimera]] Up until the beginning of Resistance: Fall of Man, the U.S. had been decidedly uninvolved in the war against the Chimera due to the nation's strict foreign policy of isolationism. However, when promises were made by the British in which they would exchange an Angel for military supplies and support, the U.S. finally agreed to join the fight against Britain's Chimeran invaders. The United States Army 1st Ranger Regiment was responsible for the safe arrival of the shipments, and it was to meet up with British forces to deliver the said shipments in exchange for the Angel in York. Before the two groups could meet, however, the Rangers were ambushed in York. Despite a valiant struggle, and a last-minute defense coordinated by Captain Winters, the entire regiment was utterly defeated (in no small part due to spire missiles). U.S. Army troops were not seen fighting in Britain again until the joint British/American assault on the Chimera in Thames, where they reinforced the British with troops, air support, and M-12 Sabertooth tanks. The combined human forces later focus their attentions on the Chimeran Tower in London, culminating in the Battle of London. With the efforts of Sgt. Nathan Hale in internally destroying the London Tower, the Battle of London became a decisive victory for the human race. A day after the Battle of London, all American forces in Britain were later recalled back to the United States. Invasion of America When the Chimera attacked America the nation lost most of the East coast and the upper Midwestern states. However, the Army and other military organizations managed to hold the Chimeran advance for some time until the nation's downfall in mid-1953. It is unknown how many casualties the U.S. Army took, but it it is estimated to be quite heavy, evenly the same for the Chimera. The estimated size of the U.S. Army during the war was presumably about 14 million personnel. Weapons The United States' standard issue weaponry was the M5A2 Folsom Carbine, although it appeared to circulate the Hailstorm and Sapper weapons throughout it's ranks as well. Its also possible that the U.S Army would have equipped its soldiers with weapons such as the M1 Garand, M1A1 Thompson, M1903 Sprinfield, and other World War I/World War II era real world weapons. *M5A2 Folsom Carbine *XR-005 Hailstorm *XR-003 Sapper *Rossmore 238 Combat Shotgun *HVAP Wraith *HE .44 Magnum *L210 LAARK *L23 Fareye *XR-13 Bellock *Marksman *V7 Splicer *L11-2 Dragon *XR-42 Phoenix *MP-47 Pulse Cannon Vehicles *U/AV-17 Hawk *M-12 Sabertooth *LU-P LYNX Apv Known Personnel *Sergeant (later Lieutenant) Nathan Hale *Major Richard Blake *Corporal Joseph Capelli *Specialist Aaron Hawthorne *Sergeant Benjamin Warner *Captain Winters Known Military Regiments *1st Ranger Regiment *3rd Ranger Regiment *5th Ranger Regiment Military Entities Operating Within the Army *United States Army Rangers *Black Ops *Sentinels *United States Marine Corps Known Military Operations *Operation: Deliverance Category:United States Army Category:Human Category:United States